The Neighbour
by DivergenttRunner
Summary: One of them is deaf. One of them is a Valedictorian. One boy. One girl. They're neighbours. They are friends. They've known each other since they were 5. One of them is in love with the other. The other has no clue. Support! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**The Neighbour** **by DivergenttRunner**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Could you bind this?" the customer says handing me a document.

"Sure. Would you like clear covers for this?"

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you." she says smiling.

I bind it and hand her a receipt to pay for the service at the cashier where my twin is.

We close up around 5 and head back home. Our parents owns many different types of companies. We work part time at the stationery store 2 blocks from our school. We usually go there after school. When we reach home, Uriah heads towards Tobias's house. Tobias is our neighbour. He is deaf. He lost 80% of his hearing when he was 4. Thinking about him still reminds me of how we met.

I was watering the grass on a hot sunny afternoon during the summer. When he came over to our house and he stepped on the grass. I switched off the water and walked over to him barefooted. I remember I said: "Don't step on the grass you'll get mud on your shoes!" He ignored me. I tap him on the shoulder. He turns to me and smiles. Just smiles . "Are you deaf? I said don't step on the grass, you'll get mud everywhere." I say again. He squints at me and answers "Yeah, I'm deaf and talk slowly I can't read your lips" he says smiling. I pause to look at him for awhile. After awhile, I finally say "Oh.". I grab his wrists and pull him away from the grass and to the pavement. "Take off your shoes." I say slowly looking at him. He points to his shoes. I nod. After putting his shoes neatly at the side of the pavement, I pull him back on to the grass. I run over to the hose and lean it against a rock. I switch on the water and the water sprays everywhere. He starts giggling. We play under the shower of water. He got in trouble but, after he explained the situation to his mom they invited us to dinner the next weekend. Since then, we were best friends.

I still remember that Uriah was so jealous that we got to play under the leaning hose. He wasn't there because he had his piano lessons. But, he and Tobias hit it off at the barbecue party his mom invited us to.

His mom told us that we were his first friends after the accident. The accident killed his father. He was depressed and he had bad nightmares. Our mom told us not to ask about it. She told us to wait till he was ready to tell us. Until this very day, he has not told us. And, we kept our promises.

"Hey, I'm heading over to Tobias's wanna come?" Uriah asks.

"Nah, you guys have your guys time. I'm gonna head home practice my violin and bake a cake. Tell him to come over for some cake after you're done." I tell him

"Moist chocolate cake with chocolate chips and chocolate ganache?" he says with pleading eyes.

"The one and only. See you later." I say and head towards home.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that I had to delete Mystery Love. I found it too tacky. Anyway, I might insert some parts of the story in this one. I also hope that you like this idea. Review, Favorite and Follow! Thanks! XD**

 **Review Goal: 1**

 **Instagram: izzy.16**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Neighbour by DivergenttRunner**

 **Chapter 2**

Tobias decided to come and have some cake last night. We watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and played some Truth or Dare. I had to kiss Uriah. Ugh. Tobias stayed over so that we could go to school together this morning. We go to Roth Academy in LA. The only bad thing about this school is that we have to wear uniforms. But, the uniform is pretty nice. White collared shirt under a black coat with the school badge sewn on the left side. A black skirt ,black knee-high socks and chuck taylors.

Our school has a strict policy against the type of shoes that we can wear. Sneakers, sport shoes, Uggs are a big fat Yes. Sandals, flip flops, heels are a no no. Tobias has only ever wore the white Chuck Taylors I bought for him for his 15th birthday. I signed it with a purple sharpie. Its still there. I think I'll get him a new one this year for his birthday. That reminds me its coming up in a few weeks. I need to remind Uriah about this. I tie my hair into a messy ponytail and put on my flower pendant necklace. Someone put it into my locker last year on my birthday. I have no idea who it was, there was a note saying that I should wear it everyday because it looks good on me. I have a feeling who gave it to me but I'm not gonna tell you who anytime soon 'inserts wink emoji'. I can tell you this, the necklace was something I fantasized to get my hands ever since it came out.

I grab my book bag and head towards Uriah's room. I open the door without knocking as usual, and I regret my actions. Tobias is standing there with only a towel covering his lower part of his body and another towel drying his hair. "OH MY GOD! TOBIAS! Put some clothes on for god's sakes!" I scream covering my eyes. Tobias smiles. "That'll teach you to knock!" Uriah screams from the bathroom. "Oh. Shut up!" I scream back at him. Tobias takes the towel off his body and I look the other way instinctively. "Don't worry. I'm wearing boxers. You can look I don't mind." I roll my eyes, tempted to look at his six pack. Tobias is the only guy I know who has a six pack but doesn't play any sports. I look back at him trying to keep a straight face and not blush.

Tobias rides with me to school in my black Convertible Range Rover. I put the hood down so that we can get some fresh air before the start of school.

 _"My lover's got humour_  
 _She's the giggle at a funeral_  
 _Knows everybody's disapproval_  
 _I should've worshipped her sooner"_ Tobias sings in his liquid golden voice. He may be 80% deaf but damn he can sing.

 _"If the heavens ever did speak_  
 _She's the last true mouthpiece_  
 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
 _A fresh poison each week"_ I continue in my crappy voice.

Tobias sings the rest of the song. There is a secret about him that only I know. He doesn't even know I know.

There is this singer in LA, he calls himself Four. He only sings during the school holidays. The most unique thing about him is that he sings behind a screen. The screen only projects his body, so that we won't be able to look at his face. He is completely anonymous. If you google him, all you read is about him being a mysterious guy. There was once they manage to get a hold of him by phone. He had one of those scramblers things so you couldn't triangulate him if you wanted to, when you hear him on the phone you can't identify him either, because he uses a voice changer.

But, I know who he is. He performed in one of the teen clubs my parents own. A teen club is a club where teenagers over the age of 16 can go in there and dance. They don't serve alcohol obviously, but they do serve drinks with mini umbrella's in them. Music is a key component in the club. So, every day for 6 days bands all around LA will come and perform. There was a point of time where Uriah, Tobias and I went there everyday. There was also a point of time where Four performed and Tobias wasn't there.

I was so curious about who was performing I went to a place where I could see everything. I snapped a few random photos backstage with my camera. When I went back home, I was looking at the photos and I zoomed in on one. I see Tobias in it. I frown and when I check the time stamp, I took it that night. I pieced it all together. Tobias is Four the anonymous singer. I called him that night, he said he was up all night finishing some last minute project he had to send in during the holidays. I wanted to confront him about it, but I did not have enough evidence and my picture wasn't clear enough.

After the song ended, I ask Tobias. "Hey Toby? Did you hear the new song by Four on his Youtube channel? I think its called Loving Her."

"Yeah. It was okay. It was out of tune at the end though." he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Just a little. Sometimes, I wish that I could see him. Just once. I hope he can show his fans how he look and how much we love him. I read that he stays anonymous because he doesn't want people close to him to get hurt. But, I really hope he can show himself sooner rather than later." I say while reversing into the reserved parking.

"Maybe he will." he says getting out of the passenger side door. "I really hope so." I say walking side by side with Tobias into the school door.

We head to the school's office to get our new timetable, lockers and school books. I got a locker next to Tobias. I'm in Biology, Chemistry and English with him. I got the rest of the subjects with Uriah. Ugh.

I put the rest of my books into my new locker, set my combination and head towards BM AP. BM stands for Bahasa Malaysia. I take it as my language course. Miss Siti teaches us.

"Apa Khabar murid-murid?" Miss Siti says as she walks into the classroom.

"Khabar Baik, Cik Siti." we chorus back.

"Hari ini, kita akan..." she stops as Tobias comes in.

"Minta maaf Cik Siti, saya dah lambat masuk. Saya tersesat." he says in the perfect BM accent I have been trying to achieve.

"Tidak apa Encik Tobias. Awak boleh duduk bersebelahan Cik Tris." Miss Siti says pointing to the seat next to me.

Holy shit.

 **Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy, with exams and all. Ugh.**

 **Here is the translation for the conversation:**

 _ **How are you guys doing?**_

 _ **We're fine, Miss Siti!**_

 _ **Today, we will be...**_

 _ **I'm sorry I'm late Miss Siti. I got lost.**_

 _ **Its ok Mr Tobias. You can sit next to .**_

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Review Goal:5**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**

 **Instagram: izzy.16**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Neighbour by DivergenttRunner**

 **Chapter 3**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-scream at Tobias as he sat down next to me.

"Saya sedang belajar. Apa lagi?" he says grinning at me. _(I'm studying. What else?)_

"Seriously? Going all B-M on me?" I say back raising my eyebrow.

He shrugs and turns his attention back to Miss Siti.

 ***After Class***

"Since when did you take B-M?" I ask Tobias as he switches his books at the locker.

"Since the start of high school?" he says to me while looking in the mirror in his locker door.

"I thought you took French?" I say back to him.

"I got bored." he says leaning against the locker waiting for me.

"What is it with you anyway?" he asks annoyed.

"I can't believe that your accent is better than mine and how you managed to keep this from me. I'm your best friend." I say, pretending to be hurt.

"Number one you didn't ask and number two, you will always be my number one girl." he says pulling me closer to him.

 ***Time skip. Lunch.***

"Did you understand a single word Mr. Young was saying just now?" Tobias says as he takes a bite of his triple decker sandwich from O'Briens. Our school's cafeteria I can admit is one of the best in our district. I'm eating Ramyun by the Korean lady. I like her she always gives me free Kimchi.

"Yes, Tobias. I understood what Mr. Young said. I bet you one hundred percent you weren't even listening to him." I say slurping soup.

"You got me." he says grinning.

Uriah comes and sits down next to Tobias without saying hello. He wolfs down his Dauntless Cake and nearly chokes on it.

"Hello, to you to Uriah." Tobias and I say in unison and laugh at his face.

"Hey guys!" Christina says sitting down next to me.

"Hey, Christina." I grin at her. I know her secret.

Christina has this major crush on on my twin. When she told me, I said this: "Ew! That's like having a crush on me!" She just hit me and continued telling me about her adventures with Uriah.

"I'm so jealous of you!" Christina says as we walk down the steps to the track field.

"And why is that?" I ask her.

"That necklace." she says pouting.

"Oh you mean the one Uriah possibly gave me?" I said.

"Yes." she says.

"Are you jealous of the fact that my own brother possibly gave that to me? "

"Yes."

"Its a possibility that he gave it to me. A huge one. If you're so upset about it, I'll tell him to get you one for your birthday. I'll also tell him to put it into your locker." I say stretching my legs.

"Now,now. That ruins the whole surprise element doesn't it?" Christina says as she opens her legs going for a split.

"Your fault not mine." I say grinning at her.

"Say, do you want to come to a party tonight?" Christina asks.

"Where?"

"The Pit. I got four tickets. Four is performing." Christina says wiggling he eyebrows.

"Are you serious? I thought he only performed during the school holidays." I say.

"I'm serious. I thought if we go you can ask Tobias and Uriah if they want to come." Christina says blushing.

"We'll see first." I say as I run ahead of her.

"Hey, you wanna come to the pit tonight?" I ask Tobias on the way home.

"Sure? What's going on tonight?" he asks scrolling through his phone.

"Four is performing." I say.

"Oh, interesting. I thought he only performs during the school holidays?" he says looking at me.

"I know right. So, you coming?"

"Count me in." he says getting out of the car.

"See you later."

I put on a plain white crop top and a pair of leather pants. I take out my long lost leather jacket and put it on. I straightened my hair and tied it into a high ponytail an hour ago. I'm looking for my ankle boots when the door bell rings. Its probably Christina coming to dress up. I go down and open the door to see Tobias standing there.

"Wow. You look great." he says his eyes widening.

"Thank you. Are you waiting for your date?" I smirk.

"Yes. Shall we."

"Oh. I meant Uriah." I say blushing.

"Let's ditch them and go somewhere else." he says walking closer to me.

"Ok. Let me go get my bag." I tell him backing away towards the stairs.

"I'll be waiting Ms. Prior." he says winking at me.

I go up and text Christina.

You and Uriah alone tonight. Good Luck. - Tris

I put my necklace on, grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Why do you always wear that necklace?" he asks driving us somewhere.

"Someone gave it to me. He told me to wear it everyday, to keep me safe." I tell him.

"You should."

"You look good in it."he tells me slowly.

I look at him. His ears are flaming red. I choke down a giggle.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Dry throat." I mumble.

"We're here." he tells me. I look up and see that we're at a small Italian restaurant.

"Is this a date?" I ask getting out of the car.

"Think of it however you like it. A date would be nice, wouldn't it?" he says. His ears turns red again.

"Sure. Yeah." I say putting my arm in his.

We ate and talked throughout dinner.

"You know that when we talk about embarrassing topics your ears flare up as red as tomatoes right?"I tell him as we were on the way back home.

"Is it that obvious?" he says touching his ears instinctively.

"Yes."

"Oh God."

"If it makes you feel any better, I find it very cute." I tell him as his ears flare up again.

"Cute is the last thing I wanna be." he mumbles.

"Aww..Did I hurt your ego?" I smirk.

"Oh. Shut up." He waves his hand at me.

We reach home five minutes after.

After parking my car and handing me the key he walks me to the door.

"Usually dates ends with a kiss but, I'm guessing you want a guy who doesn't blush to do it, so I'll kiss your hand instead." he says taking my hand in his.

He kisses it says goodbye and leaves. I don't turn back to walk inside, instead I chase after him.

 **So? What do you think?**

 **Review your thoughts.**

 **Til next time.**

 **izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **First things first. A massive massive thank you to all my Reviewers. I got 5 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! Thank you! A million times thank you.**

 **The Neighbour by DivergenttRunner**

 **Chapter 4**

Tobias and I have been dating in secret for the past four weeks now. Sneaking kisses in between classes. Dates at the yogurt place. Well, you see what happen was...

 ***FLASHBACK***

I was gonna chase after him but, I stopped halfway. Right then, I see him turn around walking towards me. He jogs forward and says "I'm sorry for doing this but I have to."

He pulls me closer by the waist and softly kisses me on the lips. Surprised by his hunger, I closed my eyes melting into him. After we pull back, we just stood there, smiling awkwardly at each other.

"See you tomorrow at school then?" he asks.

"Yeah. See you at school." I tell him.

After kissing me on the cheek, he walks back to his car. I see him do a leap into the air like he got an award. I laugh and head back in.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"In other news, Mr Marcus Eaton, President of Divergent Inc. a multinational conglomerate company will be holding a party in his own mansion. We are hoping that they will finally reveal who the Heir to the company is. The suspense is killing us."

"Right you are James. Let's get on with the celebrity news." Georgina the co-anchor says.

"How do you think the Heir looks like?" Christina says daydreaming.

We are hanging out at our usual coffee shop. Everyday after school they will switch on the sound of the television.

"He'll probably be tall and handsome." I say sipping my flat white.

"Duh, I mean what would his personality be like?"

"Hopefully, he's a nice person." I say.

"Now, that you mention it. What is going on with you and nice-guy Tobias?" she says narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." I say taking another sip.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Tobias and I are just friends."

"Then what is this?" she says handing me her phone.

I look at it and see there is a blurry photo of two people holding hands.

"Damn it." I mutter under my breath.

"I'm right aren't I?" Christina says smirking

"What if you are?" I say annoyed.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone." I continue pleading her.

"Fine. But you have to tell me all about it." she says smiling smugly.

"By the way, the photo wasn't even you guys." She continues while looking at her nails smirking.

"Damn it. I knew something was wrong with the picture." I say slapping my own forehead.

 **Tobias POV**

I look at myself in the mirror. I actually look good in a suit. I'm wearing a simple suit with a thin and sleek maroon necktie. I'm meeting my father at his company. Not many people know this but on the person that was in the accident when I was three was not my father. It was my father's secretary. My father is the President and Founder of Divergent Inc. My father is Marcus Eaton.

 **A/N:**

 **Surprise!**

 **I know it has been a long time since I posted. I'm sorry. I had a block. But, these days I have been obsessing over K-Dramas and it has given me a lot of ideas so wait for it. ^^**

 **I really hope that you will like this chapter.**

 **Till next time!**

 **izzy**


End file.
